Semiconductors are very important goods necessary in various industries. A semiconductor chip is produced, for example, by slicing a silicon monocrystal into a predetermined thickness to produce a silicon wafer, and then forming a plurality of integrated circuits and the like on this silicon wafer.
In the process for producing this semiconductor chip, a silicon wafer put on an electrostatic chuck is subjected to various treatments such as etching and CVD to form a conductor circuit, an element and the like. At this time, corrosive gas such as gas for deposition or gas for etching is used; therefore, it is necessary to protect an electrostatic electrode layer from corrosion by these gas. Since it is also necessary to induce adsorption power, the electrostatic electrode layer is usually coated with a ceramic dielectric film and the like.
As this ceramic substrate, Japanese Patent gazette No. 279850 and Japanese Patent gazette No. 2513995, JP Kokai Hei 11-74064 and so on describe electrostatic chucks with a heater which is produced through the process of stacking the green sheets, on which paste of a metal such as tungsten (W) is printed.